degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anywhere I Lay My Head
'''"Anywhere I Lay My Head" '''is the fifth episode of Season 4 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on September 28, 2004 on CTV Television and on October 22, 2004 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Shelley Scarrow and Richard Clark and directed by Phil Earnshaw. It shares its episode title with a song of the same name by Tom Waits. Summary Ellie's alcoholic mom takes a turn for the worse and {C}becomes a danger to both of them. Ellie can barely survive at home anymore, but her mother can't survive without her. She has to make a decision whether to move in with Sean, or stay with her mother. Meanwhile, Manny and Spinner connect at the school's car wash. Main Plot Ellie has had to take care of her mother ever since she started drinking again, and she's tired of it. She puts her foot down soon after her mother burned the house down due to her drinking. Ellie tells her that she's going to sleep over Ashley's house but really, she is going to stay over at Sean's. Her mom gets suspicious and goes over to Ashley's house to see if she had been staying there—and to her surprise Ellie isn't. Ellie's mom suspects her to be at Sean's house, so she races to his house and finds her there. Ellie's mom was so mad, she slapped Sean. After that, her and Ellie have a talk and Ellie opens up about her cutting, telling her that she is the reason she cuts. Ellie then shows her her arm, and tells her mom that she needs to move in with Sean. Her mother approved it—saddened and shocked. Ellie moves in with Sean in this episode. Subplot Manny and Spinner get closer at the school's car wash—much to Craig's dismay and much to the surprise of Paige. Rick comes to the car wash but is quickly told to get lost. Quotes *Jay: "Nice housewarming." Sean: "Yeah. But she'll go back home. Maybe next time her mom'll burn down the whole place." Alex: "Now that would be a housewarming." Jay: "So basically this is a bon voyage, good bye, thanks for all the sex party." Sean: "Let me make it simple. Move in...with some one who loves you." *Spinner: "We need to play more gigs to get to smokin' hot." Ashley: "Spinner has a point." Spinner: "Who asked you? I mean - yeah. What she said." *Craig: "Well, that sucked." Ashley: "Just keep smiling; no one noticed." Trivia= *This marks the episode where Ellie moves out of Sean's apartment. *This marks Darcy Edward's first appearance. She is seen at the car wash when she meets her future boyfriend, Spinner. Darcy becomes friends with Manny, Emma and Chantay Black later on in the season. *This episode is named "Anywhere I Lay My Head" by Tom Waits. * This marks Manny's second time stealing someone else's boyfriend. This time it's Paige's. |-| Gallery= anywhere-i-lay-my-head-2.jpg anywhere-i-lay-my-head-3.jpg anywhere-i-lay-my-head-4.jpg sleepover.PNG ellienash.PNG drunkmom.PNG hallway.PNG cleaning.PNG spinner troll face.PNG marco&ellie.PNG firekitchen.PNG burned.PNG random people.PNG arm.PNG seancameron.PNG rubber band.PNG cutting.PNG marks.PNG surprised.PNG |-| Link= *Watch Anywhere I Lay My Head Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes